


Chains and blades

by AerwynaNoir



Series: One shots, weirdness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Food Issues, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerwynaNoir/pseuds/AerwynaNoir
Summary: Harry has a secret, and Severus is determined to get to the bottom of it. What would Severus do when he finds out the destructive secrets that Harry has kept?





	Chains and blades

**Author's Note:**

> Harry: Not *moans* the authors, *moans* Please master fuck me! *moans* She is just playing with us *moans* Please sir! I can't hold on anymore  
> Severus smirks 
> 
> Okay, this work has quite a few triggers, please do read the tags before continuing, and please do get help if you feel this way. You are not alone, and you do not have to be

Severus Snape is going to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Harry Potter. He had been seeing his partner for almost a year, and yet there always seemed to be something that Harry had been keeping from him after all this time. After Harry had defeated Voldemort in the fifth, both of them have started to put aside their differences and have actually started forming a beautiful friendship. It was only after Harry had graduated Hogwarts did their beautiful friendship evolve into a mutual appreciation and dare he says it, love. And now, on Harry’s nineteenth birthday, their relationship had blossomed, and Severus could truly say that without Harry Potter in his life, his life would have lost all meaning. Throughout their years of acquaintanceship, friendship and finally love, their theme had always been honesty and respect, while Severus could say they Harry had never lied to him, (and at this point he knew the most inane details about his partner like boxers or briefs - he had spent many enjoyable hours taking of said briefs - to the most intimate ones about Harry’s dismal childhood), Harry had hidden something from him. In the past, while it had bothered Severus, he had never pried believing that there were somethings that Harry had the right to keep to himself. However, now after six months into a mutually consensual dom/sub relationship, he was determined to get to the bottom of it, especially since this secret seems to be hurting his submissive in someway, and it was his duty to ensure that his submissive never came to harm, Harry was his to protect, even if it were from himself.

Creeping home two hours earlier than usual, (he knew that Harry would be home, for it was only three days after Harry’s last large healer’s case - Harry was a healer specialised in curse breaking, and spell damage, while he had joined the leading potion company in the world, and had specialised in experimental studies - and Harry had always taken a week off after a big case, in order for his magic to recuperate and for him to detail the case down for future healers) he silenced his feet and his general self before creeping into the master bedroom, where the wards had told him Harry resided. Opening the door silently, his heart dropped to the bottom of his shoes at the sight that greeted him.

There in the corner, was Harry curled up, with a switchblade clutched in his hand, the blade pressed into his wrist, as he stood stunned in the doorway, he watched Harry drag the blade across his wrist and blood welled up and dripped down onto the wooden floor below him. He couldn’t help himself, he strode forward and stood in front of Harry and grabbed his still bleeding arms careful not to touch or hit any open cuts that were still bleeding, “What are you doing?!” He barked out, staring at Harry in a mix of disbelief and sorrow. Harry jerked up in shock, as he automatically tried to kneel in front of his Dom, but was impeded by Severus’s tightening grip on his forearms. The panic at being caught in his dirty secret, and his instability at being caught in the middle of his ritual hit Harry all at once, and suddenly it was as though he couldn’t breathe, and he felt as though his lungs were closing down on him, he vaguely heard the sharp voice of his dom asking him to breathe but there was absolutely nothing he could do to obey, he was about to die and he was sure of it. 

Severus stared down in horror as his submissive entered a panic attack that nothing he did seemed to help bring him out of. He snapped out his thoughts and realised that his submissive did not need a loving partner right now, but rather his Dom. Releasing his arms, he ordered his submissive to kneel and present. His silky Dom voice seemed to easily penetrate Harry’s panicked mind, and Harry automatically slid to his knees was his knees apart and hands behind his head, his head held high and proud, mouth open, allowing his Dom the option of using his mouth. Harry’s breathing slowed as his eyes slowly cleared from the haze that had overtaken the beautiful clear emerald eyes that he adored. Crouching down, he deftly undid the black silk shirt that Harry was wearing and toyed with his nipples while he summoned a pair of handcuffs and a silk blindfold from their toy chest. Cuffing Harry’s hands behind his head, he blindfolded him, before tugging at the unruly mop of hair that sat upon the crown of Harry’s head and used his hair to haul Harry to his feet and led him to the lockdown rig that sat in the corner of their bedroom. Quickly strapping Harry in - which left Harry with his legs spread wide apart and in metal stirrups, and his hands cuffed separately into a V-shape, with a strap running across his chest below his nipples and two more across each of his upper thighs - he banished the rest of Harry’s clothing.

“Sir, please please….” Harry’s wanton begging was music to his ears. However, he calmed his raging libido and quickly cast the spell to disperse the glamour charms that were still on Harry that he was now almost a hundred percent certain existed. The moment the glamour charms dispersed, he was unable to help the gasp that tore out from his throat. Harry was absolutely emaciated, with thick scars running up and both not only both forearms but upper thighs as well. Quickly casting a clotting charm on the still bleeding wounds, he watched as Harry dropped his head unable to hold his head up. “Oh Harry, why?” He breathed out, as he fell to his knees and fingered the scars that trace the white creamy thighs of his pet. Absently, he started to stroke his pet, hoping that the conflicting sensation of pleasure and emotional upheaval would make Harry lower his defences and answer him. Shakily, Harry shook his head and bit back a moan, as his limp cock gained a renewed interest and hardened almost instantly in the skilled hands of his Dom.

Severus sighed, “Pet, no matter your answer, you know that that I will never leave you right? I love you, and that will never change.” Stroking the dangling balls that were right in front of his face, he gave the now fully erect cock a gentle kiss on the tip as he stood up. “Pet, you broke our most important rules of honest communication and not putting yourself in harm’s way. For that, I will give you part of your punishment now, and the rest later. For now, it will be 15 with the belt, and it will be 15 more if you do not tell me the truth.” Stubbornly, Harry shook his head, refusing to answer his master, unable to get the words stuck in throat out and confess to his greatest sin. Severus shook his head sadly, and quickly took his belt, before going behind his submissive, without warning or warm up he brought it down harshly on the pert backside. Unable to contain his shock at the sudden pain, and robbed of his opportunity to prepare for the pain, Harry yelped out, but stubbornly refused to talk.

At thirty strokes, Harry still refused to break and was holding on to his silence, having fallen silent at stroke two. Severus had hoped that he did not need to fully work over his pet to get him to confess, but even though this was not something he had wanted to do, he knew he needed to do it to help his sub face up to his darkest fear. He unstrapped Harry from the rig and led him over to the bed before tipping the limp body of his submissive over his legs. Starting slowly, he started to periodically spank the reddened bottom, Harry’s sit spots and his upper thighs (careful not to hit any of the cuts that seemed angry or red). By the time, his hand was stinging painfully, and the bottom before him was an angry almost purple-red, Harry still refused to break and had laid there almost stoically, not even reacting to the pain. He sighed heavily and summoned a paddle, pressing it gently to the hot reddened bottom to warn Harry before swinging it. Gently while his right hand rained blows on the abused checks, he rubbed his pet’s back soothingly. “Its okay Pet, you can let go now, I’m here now, let go, I will always catch you when you fall.” Severus murmured soothingly, sure enough within five spanks with the paddle, Harry broke and heavy sobs escaped the body across his knees. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… this is all my fault… I’m sorry…” Harry sobbed brokenly in a loop as his body shook from the force of the sobs that he was unable to repress. Severus continued for a few more spanks hoping to remove any resistance left in Harry before hauling him up and cuddling him close into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly waiting for Harry to cry himself out.

Slowly but surely the tears dried, and Harry looked up shyly at the endless black eyes of his Dom. Halting Harry started explaining, Severus could barely hold back his sorrow at hearing the depth of the guilt that Harry had carried around for the death of his godfathers and best friends (Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Albus have all lost their lives in the encounter in the ministry that had ended the war), Harry had felt that it was his fault, and with the mental conditioning he had received when he was younger about his apparent worthlessness and freakishness,it had snowballed into a never-ending cycle of self-hatred and self-injury, Harry had even at one point felt that he was undeserving of food, and had skipped most if not all the meals that he had not taken in the presence of his dom, and for the meals that had been taken in front of his dom, he had purposely eaten lesser and lesser, making sure the decrements were small enough that Severus had never noticed.

“Oh Pet, I know you don’t believe me now, but you eventually will I promise, their deaths are not your fault, and I will make sure you understand that. From now on, when you need to feel pain you come to me. Tomorrow, we will be going to the Wellness Clinic, and you will be meeting Healer Don. I don’t want you to do this anymore, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir”

Kissing his pet soundly, he gently lowered his love back onto the bed, before re-cuffing his wrist together, needing his pet to feel held and secure. Before he gently cast the spell to clean and stretch Harry’s hole, knowing his pet needed the physical connection to feel more secure and to feel wanted. The immediate melting of the tension still held in his svelte form told Severus that he was on the right path. He gently inserted his cock into the lubricated hole and gently made love to his submissive. When they both finished, he held the still bound Harry in his arms, as they gently slipped into sleep.

* * *

 

A year had passed since that fateful night, as Severus looked down at the sweaty naked body of his submissive under him who had each of his limbs tied to a separate bedpost, and a vibrator turned up to high in his hole, he couldn’t help be grateful that he had managed to catch Harry’s problems before it was too late. Now a year later, although his submissive was still on a weekly therapy schedule, with nutrient potions and appetite stimulants daily and will be on them for the foreseeable future, he was healthy and happy. And to Severus Snape, as he set to work in making Harry lose all control, that was all that mattered.


End file.
